


A Princess and a Knight

by dechagny



Series: but no ghost looms; [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: but no ghost looms; [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Princess and a Knight

Enticing and unfathomable, the woods were hard to see through - the path even more so. Both sides of the dirt road were lined with gnarled, twisted trees with over-reaching fingers and twigs, the dried leaves of gold mingling metres above their heads; a discordant reminder of the elegant roof of the palace.

If she squinted, Alison could just about see the hazy light she was aiming for. She took her first tentative step into the woods, listening to the sounds of crows and rustling leaves. Were there crickets living here too?

"Princess."

Alison's breath caught in her throat as she turned to face the way she came - the damp hem of her heavy dress twisting around her ankles and glueing her to the spot. It occurred to her that running would be an issue, should it come to that. She should've brought something to defend herself with; God knows what lay out there.

But that thought disappeared as quickly as it came when she saw the recognised the figure. Her shoulders relaxed, and she found herself bobbing into a curtsey - her face flushing at the awkwardness of the gesture.

"Sir Michael." She eyed the knight carefully, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as it came unravelled from its twisted braid. "You followed me."

"I don't think I had a choice, my lady," he said, smiling despite the cold and the tricky situation he found himself in. He needed to bring the princess back to the castle, but somehow, he knew she wouldn't go. Not without a fight anyway. "And I think it's I who should be bowing to you," he added as an afterthought, punctuating his point with the action.

They stared at one another for a moment - neither one of them daring to move first and yet hoping the other would see sense and walk in the correct direction. Whichever that was.

"I couldn't stay," Alison said. She could feel her words floating on the wind, getting further and further away with every second, but then she looked at Sir Michael and felt her voice coming back to her. "It's too much...they're too much."

Sir Michael nodded, chewing on his lip as he came forward, his hand instinctively resting on the hilt of his sword. "And I couldn't let you go alone."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "You're not going to drag me back? The King won't be happy."

"No, he won't," he agreed, letting out a defeated sigh. "But you're not happy there, and I think I care more about that than him. Besides, he can't exactly punish me if I'm not there, can he?"

Alison's face broke into a grin, and she found herself laughing. Her trill made Mike laugh too, and their laughter made the woods feel as if it had been touched by sunlight.

"I suppose not. Will you lend me your sword?"

"Princess-"

"Alison," she said firmly.

Mike's features softened as he noticed the crease between her brows. Anger, frustration, and defiance didn't make her any less breathtaking than when she was smiling. "I don't think that's wise, Alison."

"I'm not going to kill you or anything, Mike," she teased, holding out her hand. "Just give it over, will you?"

For a reason he wasn't sure of, perhaps just to make her happy, he unsheathed the silver sword and proffered it to her with a wary eye. He continued to watch her carefully as she knelt down on the damp ground, clumsily manoeuvring her burgundy skirts around her. With an unsteady hand, she brought the sword down in front of her, wildly hacking away at the cloth hampering her escape attempt.

"Stop that, you'll kill yourself," Mike said, rushing forward to assist her, but somehow she was too fast for him, and half her skirt was left on the ground as she stood to hand the sword back.

"That's better," she said, admiring her handiwork and ignoring the goose-pimples appearing on her legs. To warm them up, she started taking long strides towards the light in the woods, glad that she had swapped her dancing shoes for boots. "Are you coming or not?" she called back.

Mike watched her for a moment and then followed, breaking into a gentle jog to catch up with her, the clanging of metal from his chainmail echoing through the trees. The noise startled a nesting bird - it flew from the trees, breaking a branch on its way, and startling Mike back in turn so he gasped and ran faster, careening into the back of Alison.

"Careful!" she tutted, smiling at him anyway. "What kind of knight are you that's frightened by a little bird?"

"A sensible one," he insisted, trying to gather his nerves as quickly as he was able, grasping at feelings of security in the unsecured surroundings. "A good knight is always on his guard."

"He sure is," Alison teased, slipping her arm around his. When he looked at her with a questioning expression, she turned her face forward, hiding her own glowing complexion in the darkness. "I'm glad it was you who followed me. You were always my favourite."

Mike shrugged as if this barely mattered to him. "Ah well, you were the best part about that place anyway." He sniffed and narrowed his eyes at the trees. "So, where are we going exactly?"

Alison didn't answer; she just smiled, squeezed his arm, and rested her weary head against his shoulder as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.  
> If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
